riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloromancer
The Chloromancer is a healing specialist who draws on the vital energies of plants and nature to find a balance between life and death. They harness these energies into a devastating force, or recycle destructive magic to heal their allies. Strengths :All damage dealt by the Chloromancer can be converted into healing for their allies. They can also cleanse harmful effects and resurrect allies both in and out of combat. Weaknesses :Arcane magic does not lend itself to healing, and the Chloromancer sacrifices damage and utility in order to control the flow of Life energy. Unable to deal devastating blows or apply crowd control, they are easily overwhelmed by a determined foe. General Overview A surprisingly resilient Mage and beloved by raiding parties everywhere, the Chloromancer is unequaled at delivering healing. Not only do they have multiple very strong direct healing spells, but every attacking shot they fire at an enemy also heals as a secondary effect. And then there's various buffs and debuffs they can send out that can also trigger friendly healing on a chance basis. Despite what the in-game described Weaknesses are, one-on-one they are definitely not "easily" overwhelmed by "a" singular determined foe. From a PvP standpoint outnumbered or vastly outleveled, yes they would die, as would anyone. But against an equal level non-mentored opponent, with equal level and rarity equipment (ignoring the baseline differences between the four main armor materials, just go by level and quality), and ignoring inventory items like potions (the Chloromancer has them too just as much as an attacker), one on one they are an incredibly difficult opponent. *The attacker first has to have enough damage, or damage combined with disruption abilities, to surpass the Chloromancer's significant and unequaled self-healing just to start putting a growing dent in their health, which automatically disqualifies a few classes including the Chloromancer itself; they can't even beat their own healing *The attacker then has to do enough additional damage and/or disruption on top of that to out-do the damage the Chloromancer is inflicting until the bitter end. It's less than most mages, true, but can still put fairly respectable holes through people With virtually no crowd control to speak of a Chloromancer can't actually hold an opponent in a fight to the bitter end so any attacker can escape if they want, but to actually kill an equal level one solo takes continuous damage output approaching that of a Pyromancer, an incredibly devastating ambush to start the fight with the upper hand, an extensive set of disruption abilities to turn off the Chloromancer's healing or a strong combination of all three. Soul Tree Spells & Abilities Charge Consumers :Corrosion - Surrounds the Mage with corrosive mist, causing 710 Life damage to up to 8 enemies within 7 meters over 12 seconds. Consumes Charge while active. :Entropic Veil - Shrouds the Mage in an Entropic Veil, increasing all Magic damage dealt by 19%. Consumes Charge while active. Charge cannot be gained while active.Does not trigger a global cooldown. :Natural Splendor - Channels a beam of corrosive energy into the enemy, dealing 2842 Life damage over 8 seconds to up to 8 enemies within 7 meters of the targeted enemy. Up to 8 allies within 7 meters of the targeted enemy heal 4389 health over 8 seconds. Consumes Charge while active. :Wild Growth - Blesses the ground within 25 meters of the Mage, healing up to 10 allies for 1431 health over 12 seconds, reduces the movement speed of enemies by 50% and causes affected enemies to take additional 10% damage. Consumes Charge while active. Mana Regeneration :Empathic Bond - Links the Mage and ally affected by their Synthesis ability, returning mana to the Mage equal to 20% of the damage dealt to that ally. Lasts 30 seconds. Damage :Nature's Fury - Unleashes a chain of powerful energy that hits up to 4 enemies for 772 to 777 Life damage. :Ruin - Hurls a ball of life energy at the enemy, causing 393 to 397 Life damage. :Stream of Reclamation - Channels destructive energy into the enemy for 2132 over 6 seconds. Does not trigger Radiant Spores. For every second this is channeled on an enemy with Radiant Spores, the chance for Radiant Spores to heal allies increases by 5% for 3 seconds. :Vile Spores - Hurls infected spores at the enemy, dealing 354 to 359 Life damage. Healing :Bloom -Heals an ally for 1900 to 1910 health. :Essence Surge - Fills an ally with the essence of life, healing them for 100% of the Mage's maximum health. :Flourish - Heals up to 10 allies within 20 meters for 1090 to 1097 health. :Living Shell - Encases the Mage in hardened vines, returning 2% of the Mage's maximum mana per second, and absorbing up to 831 damage, for the next 30 seconds. Mana is reduced by the amount of damage absorbed. :Natural Conversion - Causes the next single target damaging spell cast by the enemy, within 30 seconds, to heal the enemy's target for 200% of the damage done by the enemy's spell. :Natural Healing - Infuses an ally with life energy, healing them for 2106 to 2115 health. :Nature's Cleansing - Cleanses the ally, removing 1 Disease, Poison, or Curse Debuff. :Nature's Touch - Blasts the enemy with energy, dealing 568 to 573 Life damage. Causes Lifebound Veil to trigger an additional heal on the ally with the Mage's Synthesis buff, within 20 meters, for an additional 100% of the damage dealt. :Radiant Spores - Surrounds the enemy with phytotropic spores for 16 seconds, giving any allies who damage the affected enemy a 16% chance to heal themselves for 100% of the damage dealt. :Seeds of Life - Brings the fallen ally back to life and restores 30% of their Health and Mana. This ability cannot be used while in combat. :Soul Tether - The Mage becomes a spiritual anchor for their ally, reviving them and returning 30% of their health and mana. Can be used in combat. :Void Life - Deals 228 Life damage to the enemy each second for 3 seconds. Triggers an additional, lesser heal from Lifebound Veil on the target of the Mage's Synthesis. :Withering Vine - Withered vines strangle the enemy, causing 527 Life damage over 12 seconds, and healing up to 10 allies within 7 meters of the enemy for 397 ov 12 seconds. Buffs :Lifebound Veil - Best used with Synthesis to heal a Single Target. ::Damage dealt by the Mage heals up to 5 party or raid members for a small portion of the damage done. Heals significantly more using Life damage. Heals significantly less using area effect damage. Lasts 1h. :Lifegiving Veil - Best used to heal party or raid. ::Damage dealt by the Mage heals up to 5 party or raid members for a small portion of the damage done. Heals significantly more using Life damage. Heals significantly less using are effect damage. Lasts 1h. :Living Energy - The Mage shares the life energy of the flora around them with their allies, reducing the cost of all abilities of party and raid members within 35 meters by 10%. Lasts until cancelled. :Living Infusion (Passive) - A greater focus on life energy increases the percentage of Life damage converted to healing by Lifegiving Veil by an additional 0.5%, and Lifebound Veil by an additional 1.5%, for each point spent in the Chloromancer soul above 31. :Synthesis - Increases the healing the ally receives from the Mage's Lifebound Veil. Applies Lifebound Veil to the Mage. Can only affect 1 ally, never the Mage. Lasts 1h. Debuffs :Blight - Strips all heal over time effects from the enemy and reduces healing they receive by 50% for 8 seconds. Escape :Wild Abandon - Removes all root and snare effects from the ally and grants immunity from root and snare effects for 11 seconds. Utility :Track Life Creatures - Shows the location of all Life creatures within a short vicinity on the minimap. Gallery File:Archon1.jpg File:Archon2.jpg File:Archon3.jpg Category:Mage Category:Classes